


out of sight, out of mind

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Underage - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete memasuki ruang bawah tanahnya. ah, kegiatan biasa. [untuk #refreshfestival]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fall Out Boy, spesifiknya Patrick Stump dan Pete Wentz, bukanlah properti/kepunyaan saya melainkan milik diri sendiri dan keluarga masing-masing. Kejadian di fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya murni fiksi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Setting sebelum terbentuknya Fall Out Boy, di mana Patrick masih 16 tahun.

“Halo, Trick.”

Suara Pete menggema keras di udara senyap. Pengap. Bohlam bercahaya kuning redup. Derit kursi kayu yang ditarik lebih nyaring dari bebunyian cicak di dinding. Pete duduk di kursi, bersandar, senyumnya lebar melihat Patrick di hadapan.

“Aku kangen kamu. Kau rindu aku, tidak?”

Patrick geming. Pete terkekeh saja.

“Kamu pemalu sekali belakangan ini.”

Biner kembar milik Pete bersinar di bawah sorot lampu. Terfiksasi pada sosok lain.

“Hari ini konsernya lebih panas. Banyak penonton yang kukenal—mereka ternyata bawa teman-temannya untuk ikut. Keren, ya? Kalau kau ada di sana kau pasti akan ikut semangat. Meski masih menolak bernyanyi bersamaku.”

Patrick tidak pernah merespon, hanya berdiam diri di tempat, tapi Pete tidak keberatan sebab ia lanjut bercerita. Tentang dunia luar yang lama tidak Patrick sentuh. Tentang si tetangga berengsek yang menyebutnya maniak. Segalanya. Termasuk cintanya yang buta pada si pemuda kecil. Pete tertawa di sela-sela kisahnya akan bagaimana ia melawan dunia. Menentang masyarakat. Bersembunyi. Hanya demi Patrick. Hanya demi tetap bersamanya.

“Aku tidak keberatan jika harus dihujani api,” Pete tersenyum, hangat. “Selama aku bisa bersamamu.”

Ia menarik Patrick ke pangkuan, membuatnya duduk di atas paha Pete. Patrick tidak menolak. Hari ini dia lebih pasif dari sebatang mawar di halaman. Pete mencium pipinya lembut, penuh kasih. Kemudian beranjak menghantui telinga Patrick.

“Trick. Patrickku sayang,” napas Pete panas berembus di lubang telinga. “Aku bahkan rela menempuh lima belas tahun cahaya dan menyeberangi neraka jika itu berarti aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu. Sebegitu besarnya cintaku padamu. Sebanyak itu yang akan kukorbankan demi manusia kesayanganku di muka bumi.”

Pete mendadak mundur. Tatapannya berubah tajam, sekalipun tangannya tetap memeluk pinggang sang terkasih.

“Tapi kamu tidak mengerti. Kenapa kamu tidak mengerti, Trick? Apakah aku belum cukup mencurahkan hatiku hanya untukmu? Apakah atensi yang kudedikasikan padamu itu masih kurang?” Suaranya sengit penuh tuduhan. “Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hati, sepenuh jiwa, seutuh raga. Kurangkah itu? Tidakkah kau merasa cukup kubanjiri dengan cintaku seorang, Trick?”

Patrick tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap kosong tanpa bereaksi apa-apa.

Pete marah. Patrick disentak ke depan, diciumnya kasar. Bibir merah muda dilumat rakus. Dicecap. Disimpan setiap detail rasanya. Amarahnya disalurkan lewat bibir-bibir yang bersentuhan, membara.

Ketika Pete melepas kontak, Patrick masih membatu. Namun tidak masalah karena marahnya telah dibebaskan.

Pete mengelus sayang pipi kekasihnya. “Kadang aku yakin kalau dirimu ini seorang penyihir. Belum pernah segila ini aku mencintai seseorang, Trick—baru kamu saja. Dan mungkin itu akan bertahan selamanya. Rasa ini, maksudku. Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa mencintai orang lain sebanyak ini. Gadis-gadis muda penggemar Arma selalu merayuku, lelakinya ingin menggerayangi tubuhku. Kutolak semua demi kamu. Makanya kau harus merasa spesial. Aku setia.”

Gemas, ia mencubit pipi Patrick.

“Tapi nyatanya kamu tidak mengerti. Tidak mau tahu. Padahal sudah kubilang berkali-kali tidak akan ada yang mencintaimu sepertiku. Siapa yang bisa meluangkan waktunya, bahkan di tengah jadwal sibuk tur, untuk remaja tanggung sepertimu? Siapa yang rela membentuk cintanya ke dalam lagu demi pemberontak macam dirimu? Cuma aku, Rickster. Aku. Pete Wentz saja. Tidakkah kau merasa beruntung dicintai olehku, Trick? Ada banyak orang yang mau denganku. Semuanya seksi dan atraktif. Tapi yang kupilih tetap kamu, tetap Patrick Stumph seorang. Bukankah itu cukup? Seberapa banyak lagi aku harus mengulang _aku cinta kamu aku cinta kamu cintacintacinta_ supaya kau merasa cukup?”

Pete menatap sendu. Terluka batin.

“Aku mengingatkanmu berkali-kali kalau kau milikku, milikku dan _milikku seorang_ , tapi kau berkali-kali pula melupakannya. Ada apa? Sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak butuh teman-temanmu, keluargamu—siapapun itu.” Sebelah tangannya bergerak menggenggam telapak Patrick. Dingin. “Kau punya aku. Kau tidak butuh siapa-siapa lagi selain diriku, Trick. Apa yang susah dimengerti dari kalimat itu? Sesimpel itupun kamu tidak mengerti?”

Cicak di dinding buru-buru merangkak pergi. Bersembunyi di sudut. Seolah takut untuk melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

“Kuperingatkan kalau kau tidak boleh bertemu mereka lagi; malah dilanggar. Kenapa? Terpaksa aku meracunimu, kan.” Jemari Pete bergerak menelusuri nadi yang tak lagi berdenyut. “Rasanya seperti memakan pecahan kaca saat aku menyaksikanmu sekarat. Aku hampir menolongmu—tiap otot dalam tubuhku berteriak agar aku segera menolongmu, tapi ini demi yang terbaik. Saat semuanya berakhir, aku menangis. 'Apa yang kulakukan? _Apa yang kulakukan_?' pikiranku mengulanginya terus-menerus.”

Pete menatap Patrick tepat di mata.

“Untungnya, aku punya teman yang bekerja di rumah duka. Dia membantuku membalsami jasadmu, Trick, jadi kau tidak perlu membusuk. Bagus, kan? Kita harus berterima kasih lagi padanya lain kali.” Tawa ringan mengalir bebas di antara kesunyian. “Sekarang orang-orang mencarimu ke mana-mana. Aku yang pertama ditanyai. Lihat? Mereka tahu kau milikku—mereka tahu aku _pemilikmu_ , maka mereka menanyaiku pertama kali. Keluargamu, teman-temanmu. Bahkan sebagian temanku juga. Pete, ke mana Patrick? Pete, kautahu Patrick di mana?” Ia mendengus. “Tentu saja aku tahu. Namun tujuanku sejak awal adalah menyingkirkan mereka semua, jadi kukarang cerita palsu. Kau menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana. Kini kamu masuk daftar orang hilang setelah orangtuamu yang panik melapor ke polisi. Seluruh kota disusuri. Kecuali ini, rumahku, rumah _kita_. Mereka tidak akan menemukanmu di sini. Lantas, orang-orang berseru, 'oh, Pete yang malang! Ia ditinggal belahan jiwanya!'. Bukan salahku mereka berpikir aku depresi, padahal sungguh, aku hanya ingin segera pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.”

Mata Patrick masih sebiru yang pernah Pete ingat, memikat, sama ringannya dengan langit pagi, tapi yang ini tidak bernyawa. Tidak mengapa. Pete tetap mencintainya tak peduli kondisi.

“Karena memang ini kodratmu, _lunch box_ ku tersayang _._ Sudah takdirmu untuk kucintai sepanjang hayat. Disayangi sebatas semesta. Dikasihi sampai akhir dunia. Dari awal penciptaan, kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain. Aku milikmu. Kau milikku. Dan aku benci berbagi harta karun pribadiku dengan orang lain, tidak peduli siapa. Mengerti, kan?”

Kulit Patrick dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan jari. Pias. Bibirnya merah pucat.

“Kau tidak secantik dulu,” ujar Pete penuh afeksi. “Tapi sekarang kau selamanya milikku, siapa yang peduli? Kini kita abadi, sama seperti cintaku padamu.”

Pete tersenyum, memejamkan mata saat melayangkan satu kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Patrick yang telah kaku.

“Abadi, Trick. Abadi.”

Lemari kaca seukuran manusia terbuka hampa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to write an angst but it turned out like this. it's better though. ~~yes hasrat lama saya bikin pete terobsesi sama patrick akhirnya terwujud yESSSS~~
> 
> kalo jelek maafkan ya. baru pertama kali bikin yang model begini ww


End file.
